Merlin's Trial, Arthur's Plan and How it All Went Awry
by EmmyFan
Summary: Merlin has to reveal his magic in order to save Arhur and Uther arrests him. This is the story of the trial and Arthur's plan to save Merlin. Neither of which go as expected. No charcter deaths (apart from unnamed knights at the beginning). Meant to be funny (you be the judge), also shows how much Merlin is loved in Camalot. Some spoilers, nothing big.
1. Arrest

**I own nothing, if I did Merlin would have revealed his magic years ago and Morgana wouldn't be evil, or Merlin would be evil with her and Arthur's destiny would never be completed, so Albion would never be one country, so there would be no England and as I am English, I would never have been born, and as I was never born I couldn't have messed Merlin's plot line because as a none existant person I could not own Melin. Which I don't, so it's all kind of a moot point.**

* * *

The beast roars before charging at Arthur. Arthur stands alone, his knights scattered across the courtyard; some unconscious, some dead, all unable to help. Merlin watches as the beast closes in; he's too far away and the courtyard is too quiet, the only way is magic, which cannot be concealed or explained away. It is a death sentence! Now, the only question is, does he value his or Arthur's life more? Tough question... Not!

"Forbaerne."

The beast burst into flames six feet from Arthur, who was standing with his sword raised - as if it would have been any help to him. He turns to stare at Merlin, as his eyes turn from molten gold back to pale blue.

"Guards!" King Uther yells. "Seize him, seize the sorcerer."

Merlin laughs in his head for a second thinking 'Oh how brave of the king, capturing a sorcerer now after keeping the guards with him in the fight when they could have been helping Arthur save the town folk.' His mental laughter stops a second later at the look of disgust on Arthur's face, glancing between his father and Merlin. He doesn't resist as the guards drag him away, but not before they gave him a few hard hits, because 'of course' he is dangerous evil magic doer, clear from the fact he just saved the Crown Prince from certain death. Very dastardly of him!

'Merlin has magic,' Arthur thinks. 'Huh... Always knew there was something odd about him.' Arthur begins to make his way across the courtyard to Merlin... who has magic... which is evil... Merlin is evil! Merlin is... Merlin! Merlin isn't evil. But magic is evil and Merlin has magic. Merlin, who had just saved his life.

Arthur watches as Merlin's molten gold eyes fade to pale blue. The same pale blue that had been the first thing Arthur saw after countless near-death experiences; had Merlin saved him then too? That makes sense (well, as more sense than Merlin usually makes). Merlin isn't evil. Magic isn't evil. It's a tool, neutral but for the hand that welds it.

"Guards! Seize him, seize the sorcerer!" his father yells.

'What!? But he just saw Merlin save my life. Yes with magic, but that just makes it clear it's not all bad.' Arthur looks at his father and back too Merlin; he looks at Merlin's face, that of his best friend and the best man he has ever known (not that he'd ever admit that), and back at his father's, which was contorted with hate for the man who had just saved his only son's life. It was the same look of rage he had worn at all the executions across the years, which he'd forced his son to attend. Those of evil magic doers. Evil? What about the man caught using magic to save that young girl's life? Or the woman who used magic to grow her crops enough to feed her family?

Arthur's face is now the one contorted, into a look of disgust. How had his father done this? How had Arthur let him? He looks back at Merlin to see his blue eyes filled this sadness, and a second later pain as a guard punches him with an armour-clad fist, leaving a gauntlet shaped bruise to start forming over Merlin's sharp cheekbone, now appearing even sharper with the cut along it.

Arthur turns, planning to go to his father, to make him see sense. He pauses, when had Uther ever seen sense on matters of magic? If he had, magic would not have been banned, innocent people would not have been executed and Merlin would not be on his way to join them.

"Next week," King Uther announces , "a trial will be held and a sentence passed," before turning and stalking off, cloak billowing out behind him.

'There's only one sentence possible,' Arthur thinks, 'and I'm not going to let that happen.' He begins to put together a plan.

* * *

**Author: Feel free to comment on this and how you think it's going to go but I have already written it, I just need to type it up, so I won't be changing... Unless I really, really like an idea, of course I would give the idea...what is the noun for someone with an idea?... idea-maker-upper full credit.**


	2. Trial

**I own nothing, not even the computer I am posting from.**

* * *

''Bring forth the prisoner," the king yells. Arthur watches as two guards drag a chained Merlin in front of the court. The week in Camelot's prison had not been kind; Locked away with the kingdom's worse bandits and ruthless criminals, Merlin had become skinnier with his ears protruding even more (Arthur hadn't thought it possible) and the bruise given to him by the guard was now just one of many littering his face and arms.

Arthur wonders why Merlin had allowed it to happen? He could have just magicked them like he had the monster; blasted them where they stood. Then he remembers this is Merlin he's talking about, he wouldn't hurt a fly (big killer monsters yes but not a fly), unless it was annoying Arthur. Arthur knows this sounds big-headed even for him but, after a week of mulling over all the events in his and Merlin's lives together, he also knows it's true. Merlin is selfless, good and devoted to him, why that was Arthur had yet to work out. Especially since, in his retrospective mood, he had finally seen the truth in something Merlin had been telling him for years, he was a prat! He was awful to Merlin (honestly, he hadn't thrown things at servants outside if training since he was an infant). And yet Merlin stayed loyal to him, always!

Arthur broke out of his revery as his father speaks again. "Merlin, son of no-one, are accused and found guilty of the charge of sorcery, a crime punishable by death in this kingdom; with evidence against you seen with my own eyes. And who would like to come forward to speak in your favour may come forward now." This last part was merely a formality, anyone who speaks for a sorcerer (even one with less evidence against them than Merlin has) would be sentenced to death along as well. Not that anyone ever stands up for captured sorcerers anyway, everyone knows it will make no difference. Arthur's plan will change that, he will stand up for Merlin, stand against his father and save him. He begins to rise... When Gaius steps out of the crowd into the middle of court.

* * *

**Author: So, did you see it coming? I'll post again as soon as possible but I have loads of homework and exams to start prepping for so they'll probably be short chapter like the ones so far. Do you prefer that or would rather wait awhile for a large chunk?**


	3. Gaius

**Am I a genius but slightly sadistic? Well... Yes! But the point I was trying to make was I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

* * *

"I will speak for Merlin, my lord," he says as the Court goes silent, those talking stopping their conversations about what's for lunch and whether or not the sorcerer will cry on the way to the pyre.

"Gaius, no!" Merlin cries, before he is silenced by a guard's fist, from a signal by Uther.

"Gaius," Uther fumes "You have been a loyal member of this court for many years, you have stood by me through my entire campaign against magic, why do you speak now?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I stood in silence as you have committed acts which have appalled me, against magical people, due to fear for myself, an act of cowardice. But I am old man and I do not have long left in this world. I would rather burn today than live ten more years knowing I stood silent as you put to death the greatest, kindest man I have had the honour of knowing." Gaius sent Merlin a small sad smile, before once facing the king. "Merlin, since arriving in Camelot, has only tried to protect it and Prince Arthur, even when it put himself at risk, either by putting himself in danger directly or by using magic knowing his fate if caught would be this. He is completely loyal to Arthur and would die for him, and has close to doing so before. The only thing he has used his magic for is helping others and the only reason you discovered it was because he was using it to save YOUR son. Because of your laws, Merlin has had to shoulder a lot, especially at such a young age, with no help or guidance except what little I give, although I know he has not told me everything, in order to protect me. And even that little help would have been denied him, had he not accidentally revealed his magic to me when we first met, by using it to save my life. The hardship carried by him from fear of discovery, saving Arthur and grief of losing loved ones." Uther interrupts him.

"What about my grief?! I lost my wife to his evil..."

Now it's Gaius turn to interrupt, to outrage of Uther and the uproar of the court, "Not his evil, Sire! Merlin does not have a bad bone in his body and even if he did, your wife was dead years before he was even born. And it was not, may I add, the 'evils' of magic that killed your wife. Rather your own ignorance. You were warned that magic needs a balance when you used magic to conceive! You killed your wife, not Nimueh and certainly not the hundreds of innocent people you've executed since!"

"Guards!" Uther roars! "Gag him!"

Armoured guards from either side of the hall rush forward, grabbing the frail old man shoving a ball of cloth into his mouth and a strip around his head to hold it in place. They hold him still in front of the angry king.

"You, Gaius, are hereby convicted of harbouring a sorcerer, an act of treason and will be sentence to death along side said sorcerer." He addressed the court. "Would any among you like to speak for them?"

Arthur begins to rise again... When Sir Lancelot steps out of a line of knights.

* * *

**Author:Hi, sorry I haven't posted in a few days I was planning to post everyday but school got in the way and then I was under the weather, which is very hard in England as the weather is always quite low (I don't know if that makes sense to anyone but me, but it was meant to be a witty lament about how rubbish the weather is here at moment *cough*all-the-time*cough*). **

** So anyway, if you don't like this chapter, then don't read the next like four, 'cause they all pretty much going to be people coming forward and saying how awesome Merlin is (it isn't said nearly enough, or at all, on the show). They will all say their own things but it's also quite monologue-y so if you don't like come back at around Chpt 8. **

** Thanks for reading and the reviews and follows. Review with comments and suggestions on who should speak and what they should mention, I have already written this story but if I really like any ideas I'll put an extra chapter in, with dues of course to the idea-comer-up-a (there really need to be a noun for that). Thanks again for reading.**

** Emmy**


	4. Lancelot

**I don't own anything, let alone something as awesome as Merlin.**

* * *

"Sire, I will speak for Merlin, which speaks for Gaius in conjuncture," Lancelot announces to a stunned court and a fuming king. "I am now a knight, knighted by Prince Arthur and accepted among the men. But not so long ago I was just a man of lowly birth, who dreamed of fighting under Camelot's crest. Merlin was the one who helped me achieve that. Remember, after I slain the griffin, you offered me knighthood but I turned it down because I felt I was not worthy? Well, I wasn't! It wasn't me who killed the griffin. Sure I rode out to met it but anyone could have done that. Only Merlin could have enchanted the lance to pierce the griffin's hide, when all other weapons were merely deflected. It was he who wrote to me when Morgana has taken over the citadel, calling me for help. It was that which got me knighted, for the bravery and loyalty I had shown. But" and now he turned to face the prince, "I'm sorry Arthur. I am loyal towards you above anyone... Except Merlin. Merlin was the one, who showed me why I should be loyal to you, showed me the great king you will become. And he showed me today the price of true loyalty. He is my friend and I was loyal to him first."  
Uther opens his mouth, clearly about to call more guards to arrest the peasant knight... When Sir Percival steps into the middle of the court.

* * *

**Author: I hope you appreciate the trouble it cost me to get you a new chapter so soon. My fingers stole around the keyboard under the cover the darkness (that of knight and morning) to bring you this. **

** Anyway, thanks agains all those who are reading this and special thanks to those who have review. So hope you enjoyed this and again, comment with suggestions of who you want see and if I use it I'll give you dues. See you next chapter.**


	5. Percival

"Sire, I will speak for him also. I came to Camelot with Lancelot to fight an immortal army. I came partly because of what he said of Arthur; of his bravery and goodness," he smiles faintly. " But mostly I came because of what he said about a young serving boy. I did not know about his secret, but I was told of his unwavering loyalty for Arthur and of his bravery. The awe and respect on Lancelot's face when he spoke of Merlin was the true reason I came to Camelot and Merlin's loyalty to Arthur was why I fought and was ready to die beside him, only later did I become loyal to Arthur for his own merits. I'm sorry Arthur, but I followed Merlin first."

Before Uther even has a chance to open his mouth this time, Sir Gwaine steps forward.


	6. Gwaine

_Before Uther even has a chance to open his mouth this time, Sir Gwaine steps forward._

"Firstly, Percival, I do believe that is the most I have ever heard you say! But more seriously," he addresses Arthur, " Sorry Princess, but Merlin was the one who gave his bed up for me after I was injured in that bar fight, which you caused I might add! Not that I'm complaining, love a bit of violence with my alcohol me. But back to the matter at hand, he was my first friend. The reason I stopped spending my life hopping from bar to bar, fight to fight. He was the reason I looked past my prejudice against nobles to see something in you worth fighting for. I always knew there was something more to him, that he was smarter than the bumbling image he portrays. I never knew exactly what it was, but now I do I think even higher of him. For he risks he takes and his loyalty, I mean with his power he could do a lot more than tidy up after you, he could do anything, live anywhere, Hell, he could rule a kingdom! Instead he stands in your shadow, content to let you take the glory while he saves your sorry behind. I sure know I would stand for it, but that's one of the reasons I respect him so much. 'Cause he a much better man than most, and a hell lot better than me. Sorry Princess, I'm loyal to you, but Merlin is my first and best friend and I was loyal to him first. "

Again Uther doesn't get a chance to start speaking, before another steps forward, this time Sir Leon.


	7. Leon

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post, I've been ill and had school and spent the weekend helping out at the school fair. Still don't own Merlin, sadly.**

* * *

_Again Uther doesn't get a chance to start speaking, before another steps forward, this time Sir Leon._

"I was loyal to Prince Arthur long before Merlin arrived in Camelot. This makes me even sorrier for standing against you, his father, but I cannot in good conscience stand by and watch you kill Merlin. This is because of my loyalty to the Prince not in spite of it. At first I disliked Merlin, I felt he took liberties and spoke too freely and disrespectfully to Prince; and he does! But I watched Arthur grow. Before Merlin, he was a good knight but, frankly, I worried about what type of king he would become. Now I know we have nothing to be concerned about, Arthur will become a great king and I believe this is, in no small part, because of Merlin. I can't say that his magic does not change my opinion of him; it does! It improves it, for now I know how much more Merlin has done in service of Arthur. I was always loyal to Arthur but Merlin made him someone worth being loyal to, so I stand by him."

* * *

**Author: Last chance to review suggestions for who should defend Merlin and what sort of things they should say. I finish the story this weekend if there are no suggestion I need to write.**


	8. Gwen

Now Gwen steps forward. "I'm sorry Arthur, you know I love you, but Merlin was the one who showed me the parts of you I love: your bravery, your loyalty to your people. I also know you would not, and did not, look at me twice before Merlin arrived and showed you servants are people too. Merlin is my best friend and was before you'd even notice me. I love you, but I loved Merlin first... Not that I.. and him...not like that...he's my friend but..." Gwen deteriorates into her usual nervous manner but her point is clear.

* * *

**Author: I know I said the story would be done over the weekend but I got loads of suggestions on who else should speak so I'm going to write so of those and post. If I don't use your suggestion it isn't that it not brillant it's just I don't know how to write it. Also all the suggestion for magical intervention are going to be used in one extra chapter after the story ends because I thought it was really good idea but I couldn't fit them into the current story.**


	9. Geoffrey

Geoffrey the librarian steps forward as soon as Gwen stops speaking. "Merlin is loud clumsy and has no place in a library," Uther relaxes, finally someone on his side, "However, he shows more respect for the books unlike most" Geofrey turns to glare at Arthur before his gaze softens, "Arthur, I was your childhood tutor. I was the one who taught you to read and write when you wanted to go spar with the knights. I taught you the laws of the kingdom alongside your father. But Merlin was one who taught me that maybe what I taught you was wrong. What he said, that magic wasn't inherently evil, it made sense, it was logical and most importantly it made for a better future than under the current laws." The ageing bookkeeper turns back to the king. "I have hidden to long from these trials and wrongful executions, burrowed away behind books to protect me from their plights. No longer. I have taught your laws for so long, but I think it's time I taught what is right instead, that I taught what Merlin says." Now the glare, which had made many a book-mistreater and loud breather cower in fear, is levelled on Uther and even he balks under it.

* * *

**Author: Thank you for all the suggestions for character to speak Merlin, this one was suggested by StormQueen6711. This going to be the final chapter with specific people monologuing (par Arthur of course), because some suggestions I just had not idea how to fit the story or how to write that character. However I will do one extra crack chapter after I've finished the story combining all the suggestions for magical inventions, but it probably won't be very good it just seems fun to write.**


	10. Everyone

Arthur begins to rise again, while Uther tries to call for more guards. They come forward without the order, but do not seize the speakers, instead they start yelling in Merlin's defence, speaking of how he is always friendly, following Arthur around like an over-eager puppy always tripping over itself. They talk about how he never fails to bring them fresh water on hot days on duty and that if he wanted to harm Camelot he would have done so already, that he already wanders around the castle when ever he wants and they've never tried to stop him, at first because they thought him too much of a fool to do any damage and later because they knew he was too loyal to Arthur to act against him, even when Arthur gave him ridiculous tasks to do like mucking out the stables even though that's the stable boys' job, all of whom are a lot bigger and still would struggle to do it with the time frame the prince allows his weedy servant.  
Now the servants, who had stood silently at the edge of the hall pouring the nobles drinks , rush forward, dropping jugs of wine and knocking over goblets in their hurry to speak out about Merlin's loyalty to Arthur; his perpetual smile and never ending kindness, often using his limited free time to help others complete duties so they can go home to their families at a reasonable time.  
Noble now rise to yell their outrage, some at the actions of Merlin's defenders; some in Merlin's defence themselves, having been charmed by the clumsy, loyal young man.

* * *

**Author: Nearly there, next chapter Arthur will get his chance to speak I swear, then two more chapters until we're done (not including the crack chapter for the magic doers). Thank you so much for all you're reviews and followings, this is my first story I've posted (though others have gone up while I've been finishing this) so you good feed back is really appreciated. Any comments on how to improve it or mistakes you've spotted I would appreciate as well, constuctive critisism is always welcome, just not destructive critisism.**


	11. Prince Arthur

Uther is no longer angry. He is furious, irate, infused with a rage that radiate off of him. "Silence!" he screams, and finally the courts falls quiet; more than quiet, so silent that you could have heard a mouse squeak, had it not also been silent, for all living creatures notice and fear Uther's wroth... Except for Arthur, who stands to face his father.  
"Ah Arthur, finally some sense, control your men if you don't wish them to see the chopping block. Clearly this fiend has used his magic to enchant the castle, but a knight should be able to beat such sorcery."  
"Father... I will also speak for Merlin." The court room takes a collective gasp (yes, it's cliched, but this is medieval England so long before it became so).  
"Arthur, he has clearly used his magic on you too. You will all think clearer once he is gone."  
"No Father! Merlin doesn't need to enchant anyone with magic as he enchants everyone he meets by just being himself! Well, except those who hate him but proportionally they are few and generally evil."  
"Did Morgana teach you nothing?!"  
"Yes. She hates Merlin, which is even more evidence that his is good."  
"He has magic he is evil."  
"He is not evil. He is loyal, clumsy, often an idiot, occasionally wise, always a good brave man and NEVER evil!"  
"Arthur, you have been blinded by his trickery!"  
"No, Father! YOU have been blinded by your hatred! Magic is not evil, why can't you see that?"  
"It is! And all those who practice it will be put to death, along with those who protect them, for as long as I an king!"  
Arthur bows his head in sadness, "I see I can not change your opinions on magic, so I will stop trying."  
"Thank you Arthur. I'm sure you will think clearer and see I am right about magic once this sorcerer is gone and his enchantment is broken."  
Now Arthur raises his head with a small sad smile on his lips but fiery determination in his eyes, "Oh, I never said you could have Merlin. If there's no chance for him to live under your reign then I'm afraid it will have to come to an end."  
Uther bristles with anger "To speak like that is treason! I am your King!"  
"Not for long, you're not," Arthur replies with a smirk that would make Morgana proud to call him family. "Now. Hand power over to me or I will take it."  
"You won't get away with this!" Uther says with confidence belied by the fear in his eyes.  
"Who's going to stop me?" Arthur laughs "You? And what army? Because your current one has followed me for years while you've hidden away in this room; the same army who have been charmed by Merlin, always keeping spirits up during marches, making sure everyone eats enough before he even starts his meal. Or will you make a new army of your other subjects? All those nearby adore Merlin as much as we in this courtroom do, and those further a field know I'm the one who rides out to help them instead of sending others to simply collect taxes. You have no one who will back you against me! Give up now before you get hurt."  
Uther sits, thinking hard over Arthur's words, then looks up with an evil glint in his eyes, providing even more evidence that Morgana is indeed a Pendragon. "You're right. No one will follow me instead of you. But they would if I was the only person available to lead."  
Arthur has just enough time for a look of confusion to pass over his face and be hidden before Uther reveals his meaning, leaping forward sword drawn, tip pointed directly at Arthur's chest protected only by his red tunic. But before Uther has a chance to reach his destination his course is altered... straight into the the stone wall behind the line of thrones, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**Author: So... what do you think? I can't judge if it's any good because I just wrote it while riding a fangirl high from the latest episode. OMG, two days until the last EVER episode! I don't know if I'm happy that we'll finally getting the magic reveal or cry that it's almost over (I'm leaning towards the latter).**


	12. King Arthur

**I'm so sorry for how long it's been between posts, I know I said I'd be done but you had some really good suggestions for extra chapters. But I had GCSEs and New Year and I'm getting a snake (any good ideas for names please tell me, I'm stuck). So second to last chapter. Hope you enjoy and I swear I'll post sooner.**

* * *

Silence falls once more. All eyes turn to Merlin as his eyes fade once more to blue; still chained; still kneeling in front of the central throne; his position not changing throughout the proceedings. But his surroundings had. Now he was being held, not by two guards (now positioned under the table, unconscious), but by Lancelot and Gwaine, and it was no longer a hold of restraint but of support as it appeared he would keel over without it.

Arthur walks slowly over to Merlin and sit in front of him in the King's – his – throne.

He breaks the silence. "Sorcerer, speak in your defence." Now it's Arthur who's the focal point of the court's gaze, as those gathered wonder and mummer about whether the fight against his father had broken the young king's mind. Did he really need a defence from the man he had just overthrown the king for?

Merlin however, knowing Arthur better than anyone, could hear the carefully concealed mirth in his King's voice and looks up at Arthur for the first time since his arrest.

During his time in prison, Merlin had been thinking, in a similar contemplative state as Arthur. But while Arthur was realising just how much Merlin had done for him over the years and just how loyal he was, Merlin was becoming increasingly convinced that Arthur must hate him, loath him, for lying to him for years. But Merlin looks up now and realises; nothing has changed, and for all the times he had told other magic users this, he had temporarily forgotten, 'Arthur is **not** his father!'

* * *

**Author: Last chapter coming up. The previous idea of the magical community coming to Merlin aid in an additional crack chapter? And intrest? So review if your intrested in that, or you notice a mistake or a way to improve, or you have a cool idea for a name for my snake. Notice my not-so-subtle beg for reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Merlin

"So, you have nothing to say in your defence?" Arthur says with a smirk; not one reminiscent of Morgana now, but of hours of playful banter through the years. Although in all that time there was never the same tinge of unease in his eyes; fear that their friendship had changed, that Merlin would not be the same.  
Merlin decides to show Arthur just how unchanged their dynamic is.  
"In my defence, Sire" Merlin says in a fake weak and nervous voice as Arthur visibly deflates at the use of the deference in both Merlin's words and tone.  
"I have an utter clotpole as a master, who is constantly running arse-first into danger, nearly getting killed and then acts like the prat he truly is by forcing me to need to save his life over and over again because he must be annoyingly heroic."

Arthur smiles as Merlin prattles on, getting off his new throne and carefully unchaining Merlin; he grimaces at the deep bruises on his friend's arms but Merlin doesn't seem to notice as he continues on. "And after all that he leaves me in gaol for a week." Arthur feels guilty as he thinks Merlin has gotten to a serious point.  
He finds out he is wrong as Merlin continues with, "I mean I know I wanted some time off but that's a bit much, and I bet he did think to at least attempt to keep his chambers tidy or have another servant clean up the complete pigsty I just know he's made his rooms into, the idiot."

Arthur interrupts "It's not my fault my manservant is so lazy it's not inconceivable that he would become evil just to get out of his chores. But clearly you are completely addled. Me? An idiot? We must take you up to Gaius' chambers immediately to have your head inspected. But as it can't be expected that a half wit such as yourself to be judged like us normal, sane people we will have to drop the charges," he laughs, helping Merlin up and supporting him as they walk out of the courtroom and down the corridor.

The rest of the courtroom looks around confused; did that really just happen? Had King and Sorcerer just carried on like nothing had happened? As they listen to the two voices, talking and laughing, retreat, they know that nothing has changed, or ever would, between those two. One a clumsy, wise, loyal servant, the other a brave, strong caring noble. The Golden Age of Emrys and the Once and 'Present' King had finally arrived and everyone agreed, the future looked bright. As bright as their new king's armour and his new advisor's eyes as they magicked a pail of water over his master's head.  
The crowd laughs as they hear the familiar shout of 'Merlin' from their monarch echo through the halls and the knights run out of the courtroom to make sure all their efforts to save their favourite warlock were not ruined by a very angry, very wet Arthur.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading, hope this was worth the wait, and I apolgize again for how long it took for me to update, but Christmas, school, GCSE exams, getting a snake (got it yesterday, named it Methos), got in the way. Damn that none cyberspace life, why do you torment me so?**


End file.
